City Fall (chapter 6)
[[Datei:IDW 27 000.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #27 (IDW)]]City Fall (chapter 6) ("Stadt-Fall", Kapitel 6) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 30. Oktober 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #27 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "City Fall" #5 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #7 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Die große VersammlungTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil **Casey Jones und Angel **Tang Shen (Erscheinung) **Woody Dirkins **Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Old Hob und Slash *Foot Clan **Shredder **Dark Leonardo **Kitsune **Karai **Alopex **Bebop und Rocksteady *thumb|200px|SeelenkonfliktPurple Dragons **Arnold Jones/Hun **Link, Malo und Chun *Mafia **Antonio Puzorelli *Savate Ninja (erwähnt) **Victor Inhalt thumb|left|180px|Mit Pasta und BäckerhäubchenMichelangelo, verkleidet als Pizzabäcker, begleitet seinen Freund Woody bei seiner diesnächtigen Auslieferungsfahrt, um so zum Versteck der Gestalten zu kommen, von denen Woody etwas vom Foot Clan flüstern gehört hat."City Fall" #5 Woody fährt den Turtle in eine heruntergekommene Gegend und hält vor dem Versteck an, wo Michelangelo mit einer Pizzaschachtel in der Hand aussteigt, bevor er seine Rückfahrt ins Restaurant antritt. Michelangelo klingelt an der Tür, und obwohl die Schläger gar keine Pizza bestellt haben, sind sie durchaus willens, sich diese Gelegenheit auf der Stelle und kostenlos (und mit einer angedrohten Blei-Spende) einzuverleiben, bevor sie sich zur "großen Versammlung" in dieser Nacht aufmachen wollen. Jedoch hat Michelangelo ganz andere Pläne: Dem Typen mit der Pistole schmettert er zuerst die Pizza ins Gesicht, dann zückt er seine Nunchakus und stellt den Schlägern ein paar nähere Fragen über diese Versammlung... thumb|220px|Angel gibt sich geschlagenIm Versteck der Purple Dragons versucht Angel die Gang davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht mehr mit dem Foot Clan und Verbrechen im allgemeinen einzulassen; die Dragons - und ganz besonders Hun, der neue Anführer''IDW Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' - jedoch haben gegen Angels rechtschaffene Gesinnung noch ein Wörtchen einzuwenden. Angel fordert Hun mit einem Schlag ihres Kampfstocks um das Wohl der Dragons heraus, doch das sich anbahnende Duell wird von einer Delegation des Foot unterbrochen, die den Dragons eine verpflichtende Einladung zu einer Versammlung übergibt, die durch eine Zeremonie die Machtstellung des Shredders in der Stadt bestätigen soll. Daraufhin hält Hun triumphierend die Einladung in die Höhe und fragt die Dragons, für welchen Anführer sie sich entscheiden wollen: Ihn oder Angel. Der frenetische Beifall, den die Dragons Hun zollen, überzeugt Angel davon, dass sie bei der Gang endgültig auf verlorenem Posten steht; so gibt sie enttäuscht ihre Mitgliedschaft bei den Dragons auf und zieht von dannen. thumb|left|180px|Letzte VorbereitungenIn ihrem Heim tragen die Turtles und April das zusammen, was sie zur Vorbereitung der Befreiung ihres verlorenen Bruders Leonardo ansammeln konnten, darunter Harold Lilljas Schwerkraftausgleicher und Tarnschildarmband, von denen sich Donatello sehr viel (und Raphael, dem Hightech über den Verstand geht, umso weniger) verspricht. Gerade da kommt Michelangelo mit dem wohl wichtigsten Teil ihres Plans ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt: Die Information, wann und wo der Foot Clan seine große Versammlung abhalten will! Splinter kommt hinzu und lobt seine Familie für ihre Mühen und die Früchte, die sie bisher getragen haben, und erklärt, dass nun die Zeit gekommen ist, ihre Verbündeten für die bevorstehende Schlacht zusammenzurufen... thumb|250px|"Kein Platz für dich"Indessen, im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans. Leonardo liegt auf seinem Lager, doch sein Schlaf ist alles andere als ruhig: Er sieht sich im alten Japan, immer noch in der Uniform des Foot, aber von Oroku Saki jener Zeit als Verräter angeklagt. Dann sieht er seine Brüder und sich (als Mutanten) in derselben Situation, in der er sich und ihren Vater damals das letzte Mal als Menschen gesehen hatten: Vor ihrer aller Exekution durch die Hand Sakis!Enemies Old, Enemies New Zuerst muss er mit ansehen, wie Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo vor seinen Augen geköpft werden, dann hebt Saki sein eigenes Katana, um den "Verräter" zu bestrafen. Doch ehe Saki zuschlägt, erscheint plötzlich eine Erscheinung seiner Mutter, die ihn beschwört, dass der Foot Clan kein Platz für ihn ist. Und als Sakis Katana ihm das Leben raubt und die Augen seiner Mutter sich mit Tränen füllen, schreckt Leonardo aus seinem Traum auf und sieht sich Karai gegenüber, die sich mit kaum verhohlener Schadenfroh über seinen Zustand erkundigt. Ohne sich viel um ihre Meinung zu kümmern, beginnt Leonardo sich für die Versammlung anzukleiden. thumb|left|180px|Eine letzte NachrichtIn einer Tiefgarage treffen sich die Turtles, April und Splinter mit Old Hob und Slash, die das von Hob als nötig befundene Waffenarsenal auf einen Pickup laden, auch wenn ihnen die vom Kater gewählten Waffen für den kommenden Kampf nicht besonders zusagen. Auch April hat sich freiwillig für das Unternehmen gemeldet, wenn auch nur in ihrer bereits erprobten Kapazität als Fluchtfahrerin. Bevor sie losfahren, schreibt sie noch eine SMS an Casey, dass sie ihn heute nacht nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen kann, ohne jedoch den genauen Grund dafür zu nennen. thumb|180px|Kitsunes geheimnisvoller RatIn einem anderen Teil des Foot-Hauptquartiers bringt Alopex Kitsune den Tee, den diese sich erbeten hat. Die beiden beginnen sich auf Japansich zu unterhalten, und Alopex drückt Kitsune ihre Bewunderung aus, besonders wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, sich in einen Fuchs zu verwandeln,''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 weswegen Alopex in ihr eine Art verwandte Seele sieht. Daraufhin antwortet Kitsune - überraschenderweise im flüssigen Englisch - mit dem geheimnisvollen Ratschlag: "Wisse, Alopex - Wir Füchse müssen zugleich schlau und vorsichtig sein, denn Verrat lauert an allen Ecken. Wir müssen stets wissen, wann wir zusehen müssen... und wann wir handeln." thumb|left|180px|Caseys AufbruchWährenddessen im Krankenhaus hat Casey Aprils SMS erhalten und fragt sich gerade, was dahintersteckt, als Angel ihn besucht und ihm seine alte Maske, die er bei dem Überfall der Foot in der Nähe des Skara Brae verloren hat, wiederbringt."City Fall" #1 Als Casey bei deren Anblick über den unerwarteten Besuch seines Vaters vor einiger Zeit nachdenkt, erzählt Angel ihm, wie Arnold Jones wieder zu Hun geworden ist und die Führerschaft über die Purple Dragons wieder an sich gerissen hat,''IDW Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' und auch von dem vom Shredder veranstalteten großen Treffen. Als Casey diese Neuigkeit erfährt, zählt er sofort eins und eins zusammen; und obwohl seine Verletzungen immer noch nicht ausgeheilt sind, springt er auf und zieht sich an, um sich umgehend zu diesem Treffen zu begeben. thumb|180px|Ein Erwachen in BlutDer Ort jener Zusammenkunft ist ein altes, halbverfallenes Theater, in dem sich die gesamte New Yorker Unterwelt als Zuschauer versammelt hat, um der vom Shredder angekündigten "Zeremonie" beizuwohnen: Der Hinrichtung von Victor, dem Anführer der Savate Ninja, des letzten großen Hindernisses für die Übernahme des Foot Clans von New York. Während er eine Ansprache über seinen Triumph über die Savates hält, lässt er sich von Leonardo ein Katana geben; doch als der Shredder das Schwert hebt, erscheint Leonardo noch einmal eine Erscheinung seiner Mutter, die ihn noch einmal ermahnt, dass der Foot Clan kein Platz für ihn ist. Ihr Anblick und der Moment, als der Shredder Victor vor der versammelten Menge hinrichtet, versetzen ihm zusammen einen schweren Schock. thumb|left|180px|Vom Sohne zum VaterIn der Zwischenzeit ist auch das Team der Turtles am Theater angekommen, und gerade als Victor fällt, eröffnet Hob mit einem Raketenwerfer den Angriff. Während er und Slash draußen die Wachen ablenken und die im Gebäude verbliebenen Verbrecher nach drauen locken, bahnt Donatello sich mit einem von Harolds Schwerkraftausgleichern und einem Auto einen Weg auf die Bühne des Theaters. Als Hun die Szenerie draußen erreicht und sich die Situation hat erklären lassen, schnappt er sich eine Maschinenpistole und verletzt Hob am Bein. Als er dann aber auf Slash anlegen will, wird ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen - und zwar von Casey, der sich mit Angel an seiner Seite und einem Baseballschläger in der Hand seinem Vater entgegenstellt. thumb|180px|Karai spielt ausIm Theater hält Donatello den Shredder und dessen Ninja mit dem Schwerkraftausgleicher in Schach, und der Shredder gibt Leonardo daraufhin den Befehl, seine eigene Familie anzugreifen. Doch sein Halt über Leonardos Geist ist bereits angeschlagen und hat seinen Chunin in Zweifel zu stürzen begonnen; als Leonardo von Raphael konfrontiert wird, prallen widersprechende Erinnerungen und Loyalitäten aufeinander und lassen Leonardo einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. Bevor die Turtles jedoch die Gelegenheit ausnützen und sich ihren Bruder schnappen können, schreitet Karai ein. Zuerst setzt sie Donatellos Schwerkraftausgleicher mit einem Pfeilschuss außer Funktion, dann versperrt sie den Turtles den Fluchtweg, flankiert von ihren loyalen Mutantenschergen Bebop und Rocksteady!''IDW Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' Trivia *thumb|240px|Die Schurken-GastgalerieWährend der Versammlung sitzen inmitten der Ränge der Purple Dragons mehrere Gastfiguren aus der amerikanischen Popkultur: **die Mutanten Storm (Ororo Munroe) und Forge von Marvel Comics' X-Men; **[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figuren_aus_Breaking_Bad#Walter_White Walter White], alias Heisenberg, aus der Fernsehserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Bad Breaking Bad]; **die Coney Island Warriors aus dem Crime-Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Warriors The Warriors] aus dem Jahr 1979. Neudruckversionen *''City Fall, Volume 2'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 3'' (HC), August 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)